


Captured

by toesohnoes



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-07
Updated: 2011-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cobb allows Arthur to tie him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captured

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood.tumblr.com/post/3161944417/inception-arthur-cobb-for-maibeitsmayberlline).

The stretch in Cobb’s thighs is nearly unbearable, ropes at his ankles keeping his legs spread. There is almost no give at all when he tugs at them, just to see if he can move. Arthur’s good at this.

Now, Arthur remains crouched in the space between his thighs, fully dressed while Cobb is nude. There isn’t a single hair out of place, and his eyes are almost entirely black as he looks down at Cobb like a prize he has managed to capture. That hungry twist to his eyes makes Cobb’s heart hammer faster, and when he feels the first brush of Arthur’s fingers against his skin he can’t help groaning quietly.

“I could keep you like this,” Arthur says, a soft murmur that sounds more as if he is thinking aloud than anything else. The sound of it is enough to make Cobb even harder, the heady thought of being completely at Arthur’s mercy shooting straight to his cock. Arthur drops and he swallows Cobb down, the sound of Cobb’s captured cries the backdrop to their evening.


End file.
